Anime High
by Everqueen
Summary: This is a crossover with Fushigi Yuugi and Inuyasha. It contains Yaoi, plus mf relationships. ReincarnationAlternate ending to storylines and all around goofyness.


I don't own any of the animes appearing in this fiction. This is basically anime high. Most characters, unless their shows are from modern times, or they are long lived, are reincarnations. With that said, let's see where this leads us. I will admit now and freely that I start this story with absolutely NO PLOT. So, if you have a wish on where this story needs to go, or any other suggestion, let me know now. I do have a few things that I won't change. They are my pairs. If you have read my other works, you know that I like to write Yaoi. So, pairings that won't change are as follows... Chichiri/Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi), Hiei/Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), Nuriko/Hotohori (FY), Miaka/Tamahome (FY), Yusuke/Keiko (YYH), Kuwabara/Yukina (YYH), Kouga/Kagome (Inuyasha), Miroku/Sango (IY), Hikou/Kouji (FY). That is all I have set for this. Probably, for now, only those three anime's will be the focus of this story. To make life easier for me, all characters will start off with their previous memories. And in Inuyasha's case, he will be human, as will Shippou. Kilala might make an appearance, and if she does, she will still be a demon cat and Tama-neko will be with Mitsukake, of course. OH, and FY is taking place as if there is no show after the regular show was done, and this includes the little part at the end where she finds Tamahome again in her world..., YYH, this is an alternate ending, basically the demon tournament has happened, but the very ending changed where Hiei returns to the Ningenkai. With that said... on with the show. Everqueen.

ANIME HIGH!

Chapter 1: Finding you again...

Kagome slumped towards her new high school, bag on her back feeling heavier then it has in a long time, maybe it was just the pain on her heart. It had been three months now since she had made her wish that turned Inuyasha human and she had been almost forcibly returned to her own time, the well sealed up and locked, never to return her to the feudal era. In that time she had fallen into a funk, becoming more and more depressed every day. Finally she had quit going to school about a month ago and had basically gotten suspended, for her poor attendance record, both from her time with the others and since she had returned. Her mother had informed her that now that she had returned, she would be going to school and had gently, but firmly tried to pull her only daughter out of her self imposed slump. Kagome had realized she needed to keep going on and was starting to make a half hearted attempt. She had been accepted into one of the weirdest schools in the city. Strange rumors about the students being not what they seemed abounded around the city, but Kagome's mother hadn't worried about these, she just wanted her daughter to get an education. 

Kagome sighed and trudged up the steps leading to the school when she was knocked over by a seeming gust of wind. She gaped up at the running boy, who had plowed her over and yelled at his fast retreating back "GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" 

There was a sound of skidding shoes on the polished floor as she glared towards the figure, who had stopped just short of hitting a wall and was now staring back at her, shock on his features. She frowned, thinking he looked familiar when he turned and ran back towards her with a happy shout of "KAGOME". 

An ache ran through her body, he sounded so much like Koga, and settled in her heart. Tears filled her eyes and she looked away as he arrived at her side, his hands reaching for hers to help her up. "Oh, my sweet Kagome, forgive me for knocking you down."

Her head swung back around and she was met with the fanged smirk of a Koga look alike. She stared at him in shock when two lanky teen boys ran in, panting. "Koga, you still can't wait up for us."

Kagome managed to tear her eyes from the grinning visage of the Koga look-a-like to stare in shock at "Ginta? Hikkaku?"

Both boys turned to look at her, eyes widening at finally seeing her. "Sis. Hey, Koga, you found her again." Ginta was happily bouncing now, having exclaimed this.

Koga growled at his friends. "Yes, and she and I would be celebrating our reunion right now, if you two hadn't shown up to interrupt."

Hikkaku looked down at his feet, a faint blush coming to his face as his friend merely laughed. "That sounds like old times, doesn't it, Hikkaku?"

The two both grinned at this and then took off running, with called good byes to Kagome, escaping from Koga's reach. The former wolf demon merely growled in the direction his friends had run off in before turning his attention to Kagome. "I can't believe I found you in this life, Kagome."

He stopped talking and looked at his woman. She had tears falling down her face. He gently wiped them away and she closed her eyes at his touch. "How?"

She opened her eyes to see him shrug. "Ya got me. I always knew I was different and as time went by, memories of being Koga, the Wolf Demon, appeared. My memory is now complete, at least as far as I can tell. Ginta and Hikkaku's are as well."

She nodded "And the others? If you have found Ginta and Hikkaku, did the others get reborn? Do you know if Sango, or Inuyasha, or ..." her voice trailed off as she glanced over Koga's shoulder, eyes wide.

The former wolf growled deeply at the sharp irritating voice of his long time rival and uneasy ally. "Yeah, we all got reborn. What took ya so long, Kagome?"

A strong smack sounded in the hallway and Kagome's eyes turned to a pretty woman, dressed in the school uniform, who had just whacked Inuyasha upside the head. "Don't listen to him Kagome, as usual he is just glad to see you."

Kagome barely had time to mutter "Sango" before she launched herself into her friend's arms. She was still clinging to Sango, who was hugging her just as tightly, when a familiar sensation clasped onto her backside.

Kagome jumped back with a gasp and stared at Miroku. "You lecherous monk." This came from Sango, who reared back to smack the grinning Miroku. Meanwhile, Koga's low growl came to Kagome's ears and she turned just in time to see Koga's clenched fist connect with Miroku's right cheek and Sango's open hand with the left. The miko was very surprised when Miroku's head didn't explode from the dual smacks. She merely smiled, her heart lighter then it had been in long months. "Hello Miroku, I see reincarnation has not changed you at all."

A voice sounded behind them, one that was not familiar to the Kagome. "Well, well, if it's not Inuyasha."

They turned to see a smirking redheaded boy, his green eyes were alight with laughter and he seemed to be smiling at the former dog demon in true friendship. Inuyasha turned and smirked at his old friend. "Hello Yoko."

The redhead's smile dropped for a second. "I told you, my name is Kurama. I don't know who this Yoko is that you keep mistaking me for."

Inuyasha shook his head and watched the odd redhead walk off. Kurama, formal name being Shuuichi Minamino, inwardly frowned as he walked away, heading towards where his team mates and friends sat. Every morning he would great Inuyasha with a hello and the odd teen would call him Yoko. Sure, a long time ago, Yoko had been friends with an Inuyasha, but that was a half dog demon, this guy was a human. His friend Inuyasha had long silver hair, this guy had black hair. What was he missing? How did this guy know his demon name. Still though, till the puzzle was figured out, he continued to deny that he was Yoko.

He slumped next to Hiei, who as usual, was sitting, silent as a tomb, at the table, glaring with disdain at all who bothered to talk to him, minus Yukina and Kurama. It had all been Yukina's doing that had gotten Hiei to enroll in the school. She had wanted to have a ningen education, to know more about this world and hadn't wanted to enlist alone, somehow she had managed to convince the fire demon to join with her. Casting a sideways glance from the corner of his eye at Yukina, Kurama wondered if she really didn't know that Hiei was her brother. She had to have some knowledge, to know that she would be able to manipulate him into coming to the school, no matter how unwilling he was to do so. 

However, his current grouchy mood pulled Hiei from his own gloom and he glanced at the fox demon. "What is it?"

Kurama sighed "Inuyasha."

Hiei gave a nod. "Just let it go fox, the answer will come to you sooner or later." Kurama smiled at the small demon. "Yes, I know, Hiei, but I would prefer it to be sooner then later."

"Hn" was the only reply as the small fire demon turned away from the taller of the two and continued to glare at his friends. When he got tired of them ignoring his ire, he turned his red gaze on two guys sitting over at the next table, playing poker. The two seemed to not pay attention to the irritated glare of the fire demon. Hiei's demon hearing picked up their conversation.

The redhead, known to the school as Genro was smirking at his best friend, Koji. "I think I've beat ya agin, Koji."

The blue haired boy glared down at his hand and then folded. "How come ya always win, Genro? That's just not fair."

Genro laughed. "I have the luck of Suzaku on my side." Koji glared at his best friend from across the way. "Luck of Suzaku my ass. I can beat Chichiri at this game and he should have more luck of Suzaku then your dumb ass." Genro glared at his best friend across the table and then smiled. "We'll finish this discussion later, Koji."

The blue haired boy gave Genro a confused look across the table. "I've never known ya to back down from any fight, arguments included. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Cause somethin more interestin has just arrived." With those words he stood and smiled at the two approaching boys.

Houjun and Hikou. Another set of best friends. Maybe it was only fitting that Houjun and Genro were dating and Koji and Hikou were a couple. Oh, they didn't flaunt their relationship around the school, like the cross dressing Ryuuen and Saihitei, but to Hiei, it was plain as day. The small fire demon wondered briefly, as the group of four boys walked past, if his relationship with Kurama was also as obvious. He hoped not, he liked their privacy.

Houjun, Chichiri to those who knew him, felt Tasuki shudder at his side and turned to look at his love. "What's wrong, no da?"

The redhead smirked uneasily as they left the gathering area, heading towards lockers. "That creepy kid Hiei was watching us and glaring as we walked by." The four, who had lockers next to each other, were chatting easily, preparing their bags and such for first hour when a flare in energy had Chichiri and Tasuki glancing up. "That was Tamahome's energy, no da."

The wing seishi simply nodded and with a shared glance with Chichiri, both Seishi took off running, leaving their best friends to grab their bags. Hikou picked up Chichiri's book bag without a word, but Koji grumbled the whole time, threatening to put some needed books back into Genro's locker for leaving him to lug his stuff while he went off to play heroic seishi.

Meanwhile... in another part of the school.

Miaka, new to the school, so new she was getting her first tour, was staring in shock at the red hand print on the young man's face, the same young man that had just a second ago grabbed her ass. Her startled eyes swung towards the girl who was her guide, Sango. She was glaring furiously at the boy. Suddenly, there was a boy in front of her, facing off against Miroku.

She glanced up at him, shocked. Shock quickly gave way to overwhelming delight, tears filling her eyes as she whispered in disbelief. "Tamahome."

The ogre seishi gave his love a small smile before turning to Miroku. "Damn it, Miroku. Can't you learn to keep your hands to yourself? And I will give you this warning once and only once, this woman's behind is off limits to you."

Sango, who, although not liking Kishuku's tone of voice, agreed with his words wholeheartedly. "Yeah, you lecher, you have got to stop doing that. This is not like before, you can get in serious trouble here for doing this."

She turned back around from scolding her boyfriend to see Kishuku and the new student, Miaka, hugging and whispering each other's names over and over, although she called him Tamahome, just like his friends. Speaking of whom...

Almost instantly, they were converged upon by the rest of Kishuku's crew. Doukun and Myojuan came wearing lab coats. Houjun and Genro arrived from the opposite direction, together as always. From a third direction, Saihitei and Ryuuen arrived, clinging to each other as always. Genro called out to Kishuku as he arrived, not seeing the girl in the taller boy's arms. "Tamahome, are you ok?"

Tamahome lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder before turning his body, allowing his friends to see the girl he held. They all stopped short, staring at her in shock before Ryuuen whispered. "Miaka."

Miaka raised her head and yelped with delight. "Nuriko" before bolting towards the stunned cross dresser. She then proceeded to hug the stuffing out of the purple haired man. She then moved around the group, calling them by almost familiar nicknames as Miroku and Sango watched.

The reincarnated monk and slayer slowly backed away from the group and just turned, leaving the others to their happy reunion. Miroku looked back over his shoulder and Sango sighed "That was certainly weird. I think my weird feelings from this school have increased just by today's experiences alone."

"I agree, my dear Sango. First we find our darling Kagome here this morning and now it would seem that another group of friends have gained another member. It is apparent that they all know her and she means a great deal to them."

Sango simply nodded and slipped her arm through Miroku's. Sure, his lecherous ways bothered her, but she knew from their past life that he was true to her and his straying never went farther then his wandering hand. His devotion to her was true, although she could still beat him up for it, she was secure in this knowledge.

She sighed softly as they spotted their now complete circle of friends, a reincarnated, now teenage form of Shippou, clinging to his adopted mother figure, near in tears over their reunion. "I have a feeling this will be a very strange year. Very strange indeed."

(A/N Ok, as I wrote this, I got some inkling as to where this is going, but still not sure if I will uphold to that, so once again, if you have a request to what to do, please let me know and I will try to work it in. Even something as simple as (example: having Hiei playing go fish with Genro and Miroku during class). Let's have some fun with this story. Everqueen) 


End file.
